


Operational Security

by AuthorToBeNamedLater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Padme's Terrible Opsec, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Flirting, POV Padmé Amidala, Romance, Secret Marriage, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorToBeNamedLater/pseuds/AuthorToBeNamedLater
Summary: Anakin and Padme aren't fooling anyone.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Operational Security

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I write about characters other than the clones! 
> 
> I was working on a verrrrrry heavy Umbara story and needed a break.
> 
> For a definition of opsec, go here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operations_security 
> 
> I pictured the dance scene between Tony and Pepper in Iron Man while I was writing this, if that enhances your imagination any.

Having spent over half her life in the public eye, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo had become practiced at hiding her true feelings behind a bland smile and comments that meant nothing but sounded interesting.

Those hard-earned skills were getting quite a workout tonight. Really, there was only so much interest one could feign when the topic was Outer Rim trade routes.

 _Isn’t the Winter Equinox party supposed to be a break from the grunt work of the Senate?_ Padme sipped her wine and gave a noncommittal hum to whatever the senator from Christophsis had just said. _What’s his name? I should know his name._

“Fancy a dance, Senator?”

Padme nearly spilled her wine as she was yanked away from the conversation without so much as a chance to respond.

“Ani!” she hissed.

“What?” Anakin Skywalker asked with his usual devil-may-care attitude. He deftly set her glass on a nearby table and spun her in close to him. “You were definitely not enjoying that conversation.”

“You’re supposed to be security,” Padme reminded.

“I can see the whole room from here,” her husband defended himself. “Come on, _Senator_ , at least pretend to like me.”

Padme squinted. “This is terrible opsec, _General_.”

Anakin chuckled. “You’re starting to talk like Rex.”

“I’m starting to talk like _you_ ,” Padme returned. “And you’re starting to talk like Rex. Don’t change the subject. This is terrible opsec.”

“Hey, everyone’s dancing with everyone else here,” Anakin pointed out. “I saw Bail and Breha out here a few minutes ago.”

“They’re married,” Padme volleyed back.

“So are we.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Isn’t it?” Something behind Padme caught Anakin’s eye. “Look, your handmaiden’s got Obi-Wan.”

Padme glanced over her shoulder and couldn’t contain her laughter. Anakin was right; a handmaiden was indeed all but dragging the one and only Obi-Wan Kenobi onto the dance floor.

“That’s Sabe,” Padme giggled. “She’s had a thing for him since the blockade.”

“You mean that blockade where I met you?” Anakin, to his credit, at least managed to lower his voice. He looked across the floor to give his old master an approving nod, and Padme had to bite back more laughter at the positively homicidal glare Obi-Wan sent their way.

“Yes,” Padme said through her giggles. “That one.”

“The best place to hide is in plain sight,” Anakin said. “As far as anyone knows we’re just a Jedi and a senator enjoying a friendly dance.”

“Let’s make sure we don’t get too friendly, General Skywalker.” Padme put just enough warning into her tone.

“Now, Senator Amidala.” Anakin cast an appreciative glance down the front of her glittering pink dress. “That would be terrible opsec.”

.

.

.

Bail Organa didn’t even try to hide his amusement at Obi-Wan stalking off the dance floor.

“Never knew you were so popular with the ladies, Master Kenobi,” Bail teased as Obi-Wan leaned against the wall next to him.

“I’m going to hear enough about this from Anakin later,” the red-haired Jedi said sharply. “I don’t need it from you too.”

“Speaking of Anakin….” Bail flicked a glance to the dance floor.

Obi-Wan paused in straightening his tunic and followed the senator’s gaze.

There were none other than Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, Jedi and Senator, dancing in a manner definitely _not_ befitting a man and woman who were simply close friends.

“Who do those two think they’re fooling, anyway?” Bail asked.

Obi-Wan’s only response was a tired, knowing sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Poll: Should I jump on the tumblr train? Part of me wants to...and another part thinks I spend enough time every day staring at my phone already.
> 
> Thanks to the husband better known as MrToBeNamedLater for the idea about Sabe scamming on Obi-Wan.


End file.
